Transmissions with a retarder connected to the drive train between a torque converter and multiratio power shift transmission having a control system for the torque converter, retarder and power shift transmission are known as shown in the R. M. Tuck et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,928 granted Apr. 11, 1961.